


Two sides of the same coin

by Kurara21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Eren Yeager, Canon Universe, Captain Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Levi may seem cold but is actually really sweet, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Light Dom/sub, M/M, POV Alternating, Praise Kink, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Secret Relationship, Smut, Titan Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), hot-headed Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurara21/pseuds/Kurara21
Summary: Two sides of the same coin: If two things or individuals are two sides of the same coin, they are very closely related and similar although they may seem to be very different.Humanity's strongest and humanity's last hope may at first glance appear to be polar opposites, but after having to endure massive hardships and losses and whilst they spend more time together and gradually get used to each others constant closeness the captain and the young hot-headed subordinate realize that they might be more alike than they care to admit.Both Eren and Levi find themselves with powers so great that they initially become a burden because of the responsibility that follows the titles: Humanity's strongest and humanity's last hope, making them feel alone. Will this feeling of loneliness continue or slowly disappear whilst seeking comfort in each others company.Rated E for smut.





	Two sides of the same coin

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters throughout the story will switch from Eren and Levi's pov. Focusing more on Levi's POV  
> My first fanfic ever so hope you like it! :) 
> 
> This first chapter takes place when Levi first met Eren, and the aftermath of the the trial.

**_Levi's POV_ **

* * *

This whole situation was fucked up levi thought to himself whilst leaning against a cold damp wall down in a fucking dungeon. Erwin had dragged me down here with him to meet this so called titan-shifter, I would be lying if I said that I wasn't interested to see what kind of person this Eren Yeager was. 

But at first glance all I saw was a snotty brat who probably possessed too much power for his own good, he looked stupidly hot-headed and naive. Still this whole situation makes me feel uneasy... supposedly this shitty little brat had the ability to turn into a titan and be able to learn to control it's power and himself without going on a rampage and a killing spree.'' _ Tsk.. Erwin is probably thinking how he can utilize this power to his advantage, probably at the cost of more soldiers lives.'' _

When the fuck would humanity's safety be able to be obtained without leaving behind mountains of corpses? 

Fuck it's cold in here.. and what is that smell? I thought to myself, this all too familiar smell smells like mold, I don't want to think about when this place was properly cleaned the last time. Still it's not the cold or the damp walls or the fucking fact that this place probably hasn't received a proper scrub down since before this brat was born that made me feel so uneasy. It was the uncanny resemblance to the underground. Dark and depressing, the thought of it all sent shivers down my spine. I really wish Erwin would just hurry the fuck up so I could get out of here.. I mean how long does it take for him t-... My thoughts were interrupted and for the first time since i stepped my foot down this disgusting dungeon my eyes were fixated on the young soldier.

_ "  I want to join the Survey corps, and just kill a bunch of titans".  _ The brunette said loudly and I could clearly see the fire in his eyes, his ridiculously bright green eyes that made this dark place seem brighter. My uneasy feeling was suddenly lifted and though I don't feel good admitting it, I felt myself lost in the young boys eyes. 

Erwin went quiet for a moment. And I felt my body move before I had time to think over the major responsibility I just put on my shoulder. I moved towards the kid and pressed my hands against the bars to his cell that were keeping us separated. And looked into his eyes.

_''Oh.. interesting. Erwin this guy will be my responsibility"_ I said with my ever so confidenttone.

Eren just stared back at me and I saw a glimpse of hope in his eyes. I had to advert my eyes from him as soon as possible when I felt a strong protective feeling washing over me and dulling my senses. I felt an urge of to protect him and shield him as much as possible from this cruel world. But something in his eyes told me that he had already gotten a taste of what this world was like. He had probably endured his share of pain and agony... Well this world was cruel after all. 

* * *

\- After the trial- 

The trial had gone exactly as Erwin predicted. no surprises there, everybody always tend to be afraid of that they they don't understand. Now, after quite the elaborate show I had to put on, beating up the kid and showing that I was fully able to take responsibility for him, and if the situation came to it, killing him. My gut felt somewhat uneasy about this new responsibility that I had brought upon myself, and feeling of guilt and sympathy washed over me. This kid had the eyes of every fucking military branch watching his every move and ready to sentence him to death as soon as he makes a mistake. It would be an understatement to say that the pressure this brat was feeling right about now is tremendous.

I glanced over to him and saw him talking with our ever-scheeming commander. I caught him glancing over to my direction but the brat adverted his eyes the moment I med his gaze. I needed to make sure that they brat wasn't scared of me. Couldn't have him shitting his pants everyday as soon as he was in my presence. I really didn't have to time to literally clean up his shit. 

So i decided that I needed to make sure my subordinate could feel ''safe'' around his captain and '' glorified babysitter''. So I approached him and slammed myself down beside him on the couch.

_ ''  _ _ Hey Eren. You aren't afraid of me are you?  _ _ " _ I asked calmly, whilst trying to get the brat to make eye-contact with me.

_ " No sir, I understand that what you did was necessary."  _ He finally answered after a while of hesitation, still adverting his eyes from my gaze.

I simply nodded at his reply and turned to Erwin. 

_ " Erwin… I will escort Eren to his cell and keep a watch on him tonight making sure he doesn't accidentally turn into a titan when he sleeps''  _ I casually said

_ " That seems like a good idea Levi".  _ Erwin answered with a nod of approval.

I stood up and started walking towards the door. I was about to open it when I noticed the lack of footsteps behind me, so I turned around and saw the brat still sitting down dumbstruck and just looking at the commander unsure of what to do. Goddammit.. Teaching this shitty brat to follow common sense may be more of a challenge than I had originally thought..

_" sigh... Oi brat what are you waiting for? A formal invitation or what? Am I going to have to carry you to bed? Get over here Yeager." _ I said trying to sound as calm as possible, but this brat what starting to get on my nerves. 

He jumped back slightly at my comment and blushed. 

_ " Coming sir!"  _ he arose from his seat quickly and started following me down to his cell like a lost little puppy. 

He didn't say a word the whole way down nor did he walk beside me. He always walked a few steps behind me looking down to the ground. When we finally reached the dungeon the same old feeling of despise arose throughout my body, fuck I really hated everything about this place.. the smell, the darkness.. the loneliness.

I pulled out the keys to his cell and opened it. I stepped inside and the brat followed. The first thing I thought about was how fucking unclean this place was, I almost had to stop myself from wanting to clean this place. I sighed and reminded myself that it was only for one night, surely I could put my ''cleaning quirk'' - As Hange so kindly puts it, aside for now and just let the brat sleep.

_ " So this is your room until we travel to the Survey Corps HQ. It's not the best but it' s not the worst either so no complaining about it brat. As you can see you have your own bed and that's it. If you have to pee or take a dump in the middle of the night you just tell me, I will be here all night standing guard making sure nothing happens, you are my responsibility now and unfortunately that includes me escorting you everywhere and watching you like a hawk. " _ I explained in my commanding voice to the brunette as he still adverted my gaze and kept looking down.

_ " Oi Yeager are you listening to me? "  _ I asked with a deep sigh.

He jerked up at that comment and looked up this time this time,but with his eyes closed he made a half-assed salute.

_ " Yes sir! I´m listening"  _ he almost shouted

_ " Good. And if you can't sleep you lay still and be quiet just because I'm keeping a watch on you 24/7 doesn't mean I want to stay up all night talking, its been a long day and I am in no mood having to entertain a brat. "  _ I said to him with a slightly annoyed tone. 

This kid still isn't looking me in the eyes for fuck sake. He was really starting to get on my nerves. Still I couldn't blame him, I had been rather aggressive, I needed to fix this.

_ " Oh and Yeager, one more thing.."  _ I said quietly as I turned around and  approached my subordinate and placed my hands gently on his chin and pulled it up so that his eyes were at the same level as mine, although I may have used a little more strength than intended because he seemed completely frozen at my touch as if my grip on him was too strong.

_ " I would prefer it if you looked me in the eyes when I talk to you, you don't need to be scared of me. I find it disrespectful when you don't look me in the eyes whilst i'm talking to you.. Have I made myself clear?" _ I said in a low husky tone that almost came across as seductive. 

He fucking bit his lower lip as he opened up his bright eyes and gazed into mine. This made me jolt back slightly and I felt a warmness throughout my body.

_ " Yes sir, completely clear"  _ he answered as he licked his lower lip and gulped. 

He fucking licked his lip. And with that he had me completely speechless, and once again I felt myself completely lost in his eyes, unable to move or advert my gaze from his eyes. I lost completely track of how long I had been staring into his eyes but my mind slowly wandered back to reality when the kid opened his mouth.

_ " umm sir… is it okay if I try and sleep now I`m actually pretty tired?"  _ He said shyly.

And that's when I noticed that he had the brightest shade of pink i'd ever seen covering his cheeks and his lips were shiny from when he had licked his lips before, almost like they were begging to be kissed, claimed. I wondered what kind of face he would make if i were to put those pretty lips on my… Fuck, I felt my pants slightly tighten and I swallowed hard as I tried to push away those thought out of my mind. Reminding myself that I was his captain and he was just a kid. I let go of the grip that I had on his chin and backed away from his cell.

_ " Yeah, you better get some sleep. Tomorrow we will ride for the HQ. As you may have already guessed I will have to lock your cell all night, I will be just outside don't talk to me unless it´s urgent. "  _ I said slightly annoyed.  mostly because of the sexual frustration I was feeling right now, When I thought about it when was the last time I actually ''relieved myself''.. probably too long since a shitty brat like him is making me react like this.. 

_ " Yes sir. I won`t bother you unless it´s absolutely urgent. " _ he said shyly, cheeks still full of color. he made his way to his bed and after shifting around for a while he finally laid still and there was a long moment of silence.

_ " Sir? "  _ he said sounding hesitated and unsure of himself. 

_ " Sigh, What is it?"  _ I asked slightly annoyed. I was getting tired myself and the hard feeling in my pants was making me annoyed. I wanted nothing more then to relieve it, but of course I wasn't allowed to leave this brat out of my sight. Humanity's strongest babysitting. Must be a entertaining thought for those military police pigs. 

He shifted around in his bed and took a deep breath before uttering the quiet words in a sweet almost caring voice:

_ " Goodnight.." _

Unsure if I was annoyed that the brat considered this an urgent matter or if I was impressed by his sweetness.. I felt myself smirking as i leaned back into my chair. Enjoying myself slightly.

_ " Just go to sleep brat."  _ I said and chuckled lightly 

And after a while my senses were completely surrounded by the sound of him snoring lightly and the sight of darkness around me. Hearing him sleep made me feel less uneasy, almost like he was my light in this dark cold room. And after a while I could only focus on the sound of him and everything else just disappeared from my mind. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So that's it!! hope you guys enjoyed and that you will continue to follow this story! :)   
> If you have any questions just ask them in the comments!


End file.
